What if
by starlightsaway
Summary: MOCKINGJAY* "What if?" Peeta was taken by the rebels and Katniss by the capital? "What if?" What Peeta said during his interview wasn't ALL false? "What if?" One thing he had said at his interview happened right...after... "What if?" FULL SUMMARY INSIDE chapters will be longer!*


**●O●...o0o..."What if?"...o0o...●O●**

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters, plot, etc. belong to their rightful owners. The original characters belong to their original authors. Sentences/phrases from the book will show up, No copyright intended.

**Authors note: **Hey guys! Happy Friday! Thank ya'll for stoping by and taking thr chance to read my story! I really hope you guys will like it and take the time to drop off a little review for me! Enjoy!

*******Alert*****: These are flashbacks from the interview to the time Peeta wakes up in the hovercraft. It will end the same way Catching Fire ends and the next chapter will be when Peeta wakes up in D13 (transfered for the hovercraft)**

**Summary: **"What if?" Peeta was taken by the rebels and Katniss by the capital? "What if?" not ALL of Peeta's family didn't die during the bombing? "What if?" A very special person was waiting in D13 for Katniss' family for 6yrs.? "What if?" What Peeta said during their interview wasn't all false? One thing he had said during the interview happened right... after... "What if?"

** ●O●...o0o..."What if?"...o0o...●O●**

* * *

**Third POV.**

"I'm not glad," says Peeta. "I wish we had waited until the whole thing was done officially."

This takes even Ceaser aback. "Surely even a brief time is better than no time?"

"Maybe I'd think that, too, Ceaser," says Peeta bitterly, "if it weren't for the baby,"

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Reaching for her hand when we get off of the elevator, calms some tension in her shoulders, and in mine also.

I want to go to my room and wash the makeup off but she won't let me.

"We're going to get trapped again," she says. And tugs me off to her room.

Watching her petite form walk ahead of me, realizes how much more I love her, how much more I fall in love with her by the minute. Which tells me I have to do what ver I can to save her.

To save Katniss.

* * *

As the door closes she turns around and announces she's gonna take a shower.

Minutes later she's running the water. I walk over to the corner and gently take off my shoes and place them side-by-side.

Roughly I take off my suit, leaving myself in my undershirt and boxers.

Suprised, by the hands that circle my waist and head that gently lays itself on my lower back, I mummer, "Ready for bed?"

* * *

Next thing I know, her towel is gone, and so are my undershirt amd boxers.

"I don't wanna do _anything _you're gonna reget," I say. Looking into her seam gray eyes I fell in love with 12 years ago, lining myself up with her.

"I don't regret anything I've _ever _done with you. Peeta... I love you. I know this is way overdo but I really love you," says Katniss. Nuzzling her facing into my collarbone and kissing her way up my neck...jaw...to my lips, where she hovers.

"I'm _in love_ with you,Peeta."

* * *

I stay up all night gazing at Katniss. After she confessed her love to me, I showed her how much I love her.

With one last kiss and a note saying _'see you soon'_, I make my way over to my room just as I'm closing the door Portia opens the door to prepare me into the arena.

* * *

Running through the trees searching for Katniss, burns a hole in my heart. I can only depend on Haymitch, for he made a promise to me to keep Katniss alive. He had to now that Katniss is "Pregnant" I'm pretty sure Haymitch is getting a lot of sponsors.

A canon booms and it echos throughout the arena.

"Katniss!" I yell, puffing out my chest, somehow trying to make my voice louder and clearer.

"Peeta!" I whip around a 360* trying to figure out where her voice came from.

I make it to a clearing when the Earth decides to shake, so it feels like.

Then... everything seems to erupt at once.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm on a padded bed. There's a pinching of tubes in my left arm.

I can't move.

I don't like it.

I get enough power back in my arm to lift it up and rip the tube off my arm. A beeping goes off, but I can't stay awake to find out who it will summon.

The next time I wake up my hands are tied down to the table, the tubes back in my arms. I lift my head up and look around and find Beetee on the table across from me. I slam my head back hard on the table and go out again.

When I finally, truly, wake up, the restraints are gone. My left arm is bandaged but the tubes dangle off the stands by the bed.

I'm alone except for Beetee, who lies in front me, being sustained by his army of machines. Where are the others? Katniss, Finnick, Enobaria, and. . .and. . . one more right?

* * *

There was a plan. . . .to break us out of the arena from the moment the Quell was announced. The victor tributes from 3, 4, 7, 8, and 11 had varying degrees for knowledge about it.

Meanwhile, most of the districts in Panem are in full-scale rebellion.

"Where is Katniss?" I hiss at him

"She was picked up by the capital along with Johanna and Enobaria," says Haymitch. And finally he has the decency to drop his gaze.

* * *

People come and talk to me, but I don't wanna talk to them.

I am weak.

Of course I am, the love of my life was just picked up by the capital.

This is what they've wanted from the very beginning. To have complete control of the mockingjay. . . Katniss. . . _My _Katniss.

Watching the tops of the trees from the windows of the hovercraft, I fail to hear the opening of the door.

I feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder and I slowly turn to meet the face.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Dad." I sigh. The tears seem to have a mind of their own, as they start streaming down my face.

He embraces me and I yearned the feeling of a fathers love.

* * *

"Mom?" he shakes his head and he doesn't seem affected by it. He loved her, but was never _in _love with her.

"James and Rye?" I shiver.

"Yes. . . they made it but. . . They're in District 13 right now," says dad. Holding his hand up as if to silence me.

"That's the thing son. . . After. . . .Kat-. . niss blew up the arena," he coughs, sighs, then shakes his head back and forth "The capital. . .bombed District 12. Your mom was visting a friend deep in the town, and your brothers and I were closer to the seam and we ran to the woods. Your brothers and I were the only ones from town." he states getting softer towards the end.

* * *

Later in the night when my dad had left to his own bed, Finnick comes in and takes a seat near my bed.

We are quiet for a minute then he confesses.

"I know what you're going through." says Finnick bowing his head.

"How?" I question in a croaky voice. "You can't possibly know the pain that shoots through my heart evry second I'm away from her. To know that she's in the heads of the capital and NOT know what they are doing to her when you're here safe. She told me she loved me the night before. The NIGHT BEFORE! And I was the happiest guy alive. . .only to have the love of my life taken away from me in a heart beat!" I shout

Now I bow my head.

I'm so. .sorry Finnick. I didn't mean to blow up on you. It's just I had to get it out and I took it out on you. . . I'm-"

"It's okay. . . . .They have Annie. . . the love of _my _life."


End file.
